


Dining In

by MaxxJacks



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Cooking, Domestic, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxJacks/pseuds/MaxxJacks
Summary: Prompt: Oh hey, could you come and taste this to see if it's okay?Charles wants to give Erik a nice home cooked meal





	

It was Charles and Erik's first restful day of the year. Most of the students had gone home for the holidays, leaving them both a chance to relax. It also gave Charles a chance to test out his cooking skills.

He was making a simple meatball and pasta dish, no way he could really mess this up. Make the sauce, cook the pasta, cook the meatballs and mix, it was that simple.

Charles had taken his time choosing the perfect recipe, he wanted this to be nice after the stress of the school year. This dinner was his treat to his lover. He laboriously cut all the vegetables into tiny, bendable pieces, the tomatoes, the carrot, the mushrooms and stirred them into the pot. The pot was currently the home of the passata sauce and some sun-dried tomatoes which boiled away nicely, mixing with the other ingredients. He added some garlic, and oregano and a few other spices the recipe said was not crucial but would add flavour. Finally, he added a beef stock cube, adjust to add to the meaty flavour the meatballs should later add.

When Erik wandered into the kitchen to see how Charles was getting on, he was greater by an aromatic, Italianesque scent which graced his nostrils. It smelt gorgeous.

"Smells good." He murmured, kissing the top of the others head as he walked past. He used his power to open the cupboard by the metal handles and heard a tut of complaint from Charles.

"Don't be lazy Erik, it's not that hard to open a door." But there was an endearing lilt to his voice and a faint smile on his face as he continued stirring. "Before you set the table, come try the sauce, check it's okay."

Charles held the spoon out and up for Erik who was already obediently trotting over. He placed his hand over Charles', using it to steady the spoon and take a taste.

The colour drained from his face. Somehow, the mix of 'flavour adding' spices had combined to make an overpowers taste that lingered in the mouth. Erik imagined it tasted how a tree leaf would if you ate it with a tomato and a pound of salt.

"Oh...." Charles immediately recognised the distaste on Erik's face and his own face fell. "It's not very good... Is it?"

Charles looked truly disheartened by the fact that this had gone so awry. Erik put the spoon back in the pot and took Charles' hands in his own.

"Charles, you're a very talented person. Incredibly smart, caring and full of talents. Unfortunately... Cooking is not one of those talents." He pressed a kiss to Charles' forehead, hoping he wouldn't be too disheartened. "How about we order take out, and later I'll make you feel so good you'll forget this happened? Deal?"

Charles' disappointment slowly lifted as he nodded. He knew he couldn't be fantastic at everything, and Erik clearly wasn't upset about not having a home cooked meal. "Okay, deal."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed


End file.
